


The Party's Over

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Get Together, Humor, Jamy, Peraltiago, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sweet, finger lickin' good, like not joking on the smut, like so so smutty, so so smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the ending s01e16 The Party (Captain Holt's birthday party) Get together Jamy 2 shot that ends with a copious amount of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised this would be out a few days ago on my blog, but a tree fell during a storm right on top of the power line. And I have the pictures to prove it. So sorry this is late.  
> And the quotes in italics and single quotation marks are either mouthed/whispered.

**Jake**

“What are you doing up here?” Jake hissed through his teeth.

It was just like Amy with her weird stalker tendencies to sneak into the captain's bed room. It was totally something that Jake would do, but to be honest, he wasn't that surprised to see her there. She never broke the rules unless it was part of her deranged quest for the Holt's approval, which seemed to be escalating lately. The shocked look on her face let him know that she wasn't expecting to get caught, especially by him. He wasn't expecting anyone else to be up there either, but he was glad it was her. She looked to die for in her red dress and matching lip stick, not that he would ever tell that. No, Jake would never ever tell her that. He wasn't going to ruin the synchronicity they had finally worked up to, especially since that would make it so they would be weird around each other for just about forever. He wouldn't get to see the shocked look on her face and they way that her red lips formed a perfect O and how her eyes went wide if she was always on her guard around him. So he wasn't willing to risk losing this, whatever this was. Sure, sometimes he thought about just grabbing her and kissing her. A lot of the time, actually. But he would rather be good with Amy, instead of risking everything to be great with Amy and have it all end up as bad with Amy. He knew it was the coward's way out, but that didn't change a thing.

Before she could answer, Jake had already moved to the other side of the Captain's bed to look for that stupid magazine. One of these days, he was going to talk his way into a situation that he couldn't get out of- luckily today was not that day. If only he could find that damn magazine.

“Help me find that magazine so I can justify this pro-slavery stance I've backed myself into. Kevin said he read it last night but-” He paused his plea when he heard the worst sound he could hear at that moment. The sound of Holt's and Kevin's voices coming closer to the door. Amy looked to him when she heard it too. There weren't a lot of places to hide. The bathroom was close enough to Amy, but he would never make it in time.

' _Drop_ ' he mouthed and pointed at the floor.

The both made it under the bed by the time the door was opened. Amy was on her stomach and he was on his back, but they both turned to face each other, and ended up way closer than either of them expected. The bed was so low that neither of them could turn their head, but they couldn't risk scooting back to give each other some space. So that lead to Amy's lips being only inches away from his. If being this close to her wasn't distracting enough, then feeling her hot breath land on his face was maddening. He tried to keep making eye contact, but he couldn't help himself from making quick glances towards her lips. He just hoped that she didn't notice.

' _ This is all your fault _ ' Jake told her blatantly. Of course it wasn't because he would be in the same situation if she had never been up there, but he needed to do something to cut the tension between them. He felt like he had electricity running under his skin, but he tried desperately to get back to the old rivalry/teasing than whatever this was. Being so close to her was testing his self control. He wanted very much to ruin their synchronicity with every moment that passed. And that want was a very, very bad thing.

' _Is not. I could have made it to the bathroom. You're welcome for not abandoning you_ ,' she snarked. And at that moment, he wished more than anything that she had abandoned him. So he wouldn't have to fight the urge to reach out and touch her because he was just so incredibly close. He could do it. He knew he could. He didn't know how the situation could get any worse.

' _Fuck_ ' he whispered when the situation got worse. The couple above them decided to sit on the bed, which dipped an unsettling amount. He knew that he shouldn't have even thought that sentence, because of course things were going to get worse. He really should have knocked on some wood or something.

Jake realized that he hadn't even been listening to the captain's and Kevin's conversation. He probably should have, to see if it was coming to a close soon, but all of his attention was on his partner beside him. He really had to do something about it once they were out of the situation. He couldn't be having these feelings for his partner. He couldn't be having these feelings for Santiago. For Amy. Nothing good would come of them. She was holding her breath, and he realized he was too. Neither of them wanted to let out a sound that might lead to their discovery. Jake could see that Amy was listening, which was good. Even without her sweet breath mingling with his, he still couldn't concentrate.

Then Jake heard a sound. A sound he knew that he had heard before, but he just couldn't place it. The absolute distraught look the took over her face let him know that Amy recognized the noise, and he realized what it was before he could ask her.

No.  _Fuck_ no.  _No, no, no, no, no, no_ . They could not be here right now. Fuck the situation they were in. He was not about to lie under the bed when the captain and his husband were kissing, and god knows how far they were going to go.

“Nope!” Jake shouted despite the frenzied look from his partner. “Nope! Nope! Not doing it!” He rolled out from under the bed, not even looking up to see the Holt's and Kevin's facial expressions. He didn't care. He was not going to listen to that. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, we are leaving right now. _Now_ ,” he emphasized to his partner with the snap of his finger like a dog. Knowing the jig was up since he used the word we, Amy slid out of the bed on her cue. She wisely didn't meet the captain's eyes either. “Leaving! Right now! See you on Monday, Captain!” He yelled as he walked out the door with a hand held up behind him in a sorry attempt at a wave, and Amy slinked out after him.

* * *

 

**Amy**

They both left the party without a word of goodbye to anyone, just walked straight out the door. Amy knew she would probably never be invited into that house again, but she couldn't leave it fast enough then and there. She walked beside Jake to his car across the street. She wasn't sure what she was going to do once he got in it, but she didn't want to spend a moment alone that wasn't absolutely necessary. To her surprise he passed his car, and circled around to sit on the grass on the curb, leaning against the car door. She wordlessly sat beside him. Amy was glad he parked on the other side of the street, because she didn't even want to look at the house, much less be seen from one of the windows.

“Oh god, I am never going to get that out of my head,” Jake said, no hint of a joke. She knew it was probably true for her too. Amy was sure she would have that image playing in her head for at least the next 6 months every time she saw the captain.

Then Jake started laughing. And she had absolutely no idea why. She was completely mortified, but here he was, laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” She asked more than a little harshly.

“Because you are psycho! Certifiably insane! You were just up there to creep on the captain! I can't believe you!” He guffawed. Even though looking for a magazine to talk his way out of whatever stupid nonsense came out of his mouth wasn't exactly a good reason, she had to admit it was better than hers-even if only by a bit.

He was laughing even harder after he got the words out. Doubled over and laughing like he just couldn't stop. After waiting for him to calm down, and when he didn't, Amy started laughing too. Not laughing at herself, or at the situation, but at him. With him. When he laughed, it made her want to laugh too. She felt silly when she realized it, but just seeing him happy was enough to make her happy too. She wished she could always make him laugh like this, like he always did to her. Even if she tried to hide it, Jake always gave her a reason to smile. Even his lamest jokes were still great, just for the fact that they came from him-not that she would ever tell him that. No, Amy would never ever tell him that.

She almost didn't notice when he began choking on nothing but air. She sobered up immediately and began hitting him on the back. He coughed a couple more times and let out a few chuckles that made her worry he would start choking again, but he seemed to be finished. She gingerly laid him out on the grass and laid beside him. Not too close, and not nearly as close as she wanted to be, but close enough that she could stand the distance.

“I really am crazy, aren't I?” She mused. It was actually nice laying next to him and looking at the night sky, even if they did just come out of an awful situation to get there. She wouldn't say that the ends justified the means, but it was a pretty good end that they were at. Amy wasn't even sure if she was talking about the events of that night, or the confusion that she always felt when her partner was around. Just the warmth that she always filled her chest when he looked at her. She didn't want to dwell on how exhilarating it was to be so close to him just moments before. She was 50% sure that she imagined all the glances he took at her lips, but if it wasn't just in her head, she hoped he didn't see her doing the same. She would probably spend the rest of the night regretting not kissing him in that moment once they went their separate ways. But while they were there, lying on the grass beside each other, she didn't have to think about all of the things she could have done. While they were still beside each other, she could imagine that he felt the same way she did.

“If you are, then so am I,” Jake assured her. He sounded sincere, but she had no idea what reason he could possibly have.

“Why?” She asked as she turned her head to look at him. He was still staring straight up at the stars, but there was something so serene about the look on his face. Not joking, or with his annoying grin that she loved, but rather peaceful.

“Because I just don't care,” he said. An almost giddy smile spread across his face, and Amy was half afraid that all of that laughing had deprived him of oxygen.

“You are without a doubt the craziest person I've ever met. Psycho insane, and I don't care. You're an absolute lunatic and I just don't care. I still-” He stopped himself before he went too far. Amy had an idea of what he was going to say, what she hoped he was going to say. What she needed him to say.

“You what, Jake?”

He opened his mouth in response, but no words came out. She knew she couldn't let the moment slip away. No telling how long it would take them to get back to this point, or if they'd ever pass it. She leaned over so her face was directly over his, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

“Jake. _Jake_. What were you gonna say? You what?” Whether it was because he could see the urgency in her eyes, or the desperation in her voice, he gave in.

“Love you,” he breathed.

They just stared at each other, and she saw uncertainty flash through his eyes. The hesitation, the doubt, and the same fear she felt every time she thought about kissing him, or curling her fingers through his hair, or even just holding his hand. She saw the same panic she felt when she was sure she was going to ruin everything.

All of this was running through her head when she kissed him.

And it was just perfect. He was perfect. The kiss was calm, and soft, and warm. Amy pulled back far too soon to try and see if she had just ruined everything, but he sat up with her and cradled her head as he pulled her lips back to his. She wrapped some fingers in his hair, but her free hand found his, and she couldn't describe how happy she felt when his fingers curled around hers.

She didn't care that there was a chill in the air, or that they were both in the grass in formal clothes, or that the party was an absolute disaster. All she cared about was Jake's mouth on hers, his tongue with hers, his skin on hers, and his warm hand entwined with hers. It was sweet, and she loved every second of it, but there was a fire burning in her veins, so she sped things up. She made her kisses deeper, and scratched her hand along his scalp while she pressed herself into him. It was stupid because they were still on a strangers lawn, but it was a fantastic kind of stupid. A delicious kind of stupid that she could waste time thinking about later. Amy trailed her lips along his jaw and nipped down his neck, not even caring if she left red marks from her lipstick. She actually preferred it if she did.

“Yeah?” Jake asked with a hoarse voice. She wanted to hear all the other ways his voice would change by the end of the night.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, her voice a little husky herself.

“Wanna...” he paused as he cleared his throat. “Leave?”

“I thought you'd never ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow the earlier events of that evening led to Jake driving her some place that they could actually do something about the newly discovered level of their relationship. He was driving his car, but Amy kept her hand on the back of his neck to trace circles into his skin. She was afraid that if they broke contact for even a second, one or both of them would back out. She wanted this for so long, and she was pretty sure he did too. So she wasn't going to let either of them screw it up by being idiots or cowards. Amy knew that where they were going there wasn't any coming back from, but she didn't want to go back now that she had a taste of what they could be.

“My place is quicker,” she directed him, and he took the turn that led to her apartment building. She noticed he was speeding, but it wasn't nearly fast enough. She wanted to have her hands all over him, but had to resign herself to tracing circles so they wouldn't get in a car crash. Though she was very tempted to chance it.

When he pulled in crooked to a parking space, she was the first out the door. He had barely pulled the key out when she was by his side and unbuckling his seat belt, because he was taking too damn long. Jake practically stumbled after her as she pulled him up and to his feet. She took the lead to her door even though he knew exactly where she lived by now. She kept holding his hand, not even knowing if she would let would let it go once that night. He seemed a little dazed, and she knew exactly how he felt. Like it was all a dream. She kissed Jake. And it didn't end in disaster. And soon it would be the exact opposite of disaster. Hopefully.

She unlocked her deadbolt and pulled him into her apartment and pushed him against the closed door without even turning on a light. All she needed was to feel him under her hands- his leather jacket, soft hair, and warm skin.

“You okay?” She asked when she noticed his hands weren't on her.

“Just wondering if I'm off bleeding in a ditch somewhere and hallucinating all of this,” he told her, completely serious.

“I was thinking more along the lines of chloroformed in the back of someone's van,” Amy retorted, and that earned her a chuckle. Her eyes were beginning to adjust in the dark, and she could barely make out the upturned corners of his lips, and the shine in his eye reflecting a light from the window.

“It's a good last thing to see, isn't it?” Jake said. She knew it was meant to be a rhetorical question, but she didn't care.

“It is. Now will you kiss me?” She practically demanded.

Much to her pleasure, she felt Jake's hands wrap around to cradle her head as he pressed his lips to hers. He was being tender, and normally she would have loved that, but she didn't want him to be gentle with her. In that moment, Amy wanted rough, and teeth, and scraping, and frenzy, and passion. Something that would do justice to the fire that was burning in her chest.

She bit his lip a little harder than necessary, but he seemed to get the message to hurry things up. Or at least he did when she rolled her hips into his hard on. Jake trailed kisses and bites down her throat leaving her to try to get his jacket off of him when she could barely breathe, much less use hand eye coordination.

“Help?” She murmured when she gave up trying to get the sleeves off of him. He chuckled and shrugged it off his shoulders in a single smooth move, and she might have been bothered by his cockiness if he didn't crash his lips back into hers. They had finally reached the correct balance of give and take to match pace with her racing heart. Her hands and teeth were tugging, and eventually she used those hands to rip off the buttons on his shirt. She was a little bothered that he had looked so nice in it that night and she had just destroyed it, but she told herself she would get him a new one. Amy pulled him to her bedroom by the tie that was still wrapped around his neck.

When they were standing at the edge of her bed, she took the time to look at him. The street lamp gave them a little more light from outside the window, so she could see all the details of him. His face was flushed and he had a wave of red trailing down his neck from her lipstick, and his lips were swollen from the assault of her kisses. There was a restlessness about him, but he froze under her stare. It was obvious that he was trying to control his breathing, but it wasn't doing much good since his shirt was hanging off of his shoulders and she could see the rise and fall of his bare chest that was nearly impossible to tear her eyes away from.

“You sure you're okay?” Amy ventured. Every part of her was screaming to just take the few simple steps toward him, but she managed to have a semblance of self control. She wanted this for god knows how long, but she didn't want it if he didn't want it.

“I don't recall every saying I was,” Jake said with a hint of sass. She wasn't sure if he was just being himself, or if he was doing that awful thing he did when anything ever got a little too serious for him and he hid behind a smile and sarcastic remarks.

“It was implied,” she rolled her eyes.

“It was _assumed_ ,” he corrected. And that's when she knew that he was hiding. Building up a wall of humor and laughter because nothing was serious if he wouldn't let it be. He always thought that if he said something with a smile, or with a joke, it took it back to a level of it not being important anymore. Any matter that was significant, or intense, or difficult- could all be avoided according to him. He just ran away when anything got too real.

“ _Jake_ ,” she warned him.

“ _Amy_.”

“Do you want this or not?” She asked, finally frustrated enough to stop beating around the bush. He was acting like a kid, and it was starting to get on her nerves. In the back of her mind, Amy knew he only did that when he thought he was dealing with something important, which meant he thought this was important, but it was a whole different situation when she was right in the middle of this will-he-won't-he routine.

“I think I'm just stalling cause there really is no going back from this. And I really don't want to screw this up,” he rushed out as if he only had a certain amount of time to say what he needed to say. “I told myself that I was fine being friends, cause I would rather be friends than ruin a relationship and a friendship with you- but we're this close right now, and I'm freaking out cause I really can't tell if I'm ruining it as we speak.” He inhaled at the end of his ramble, and Amy realized he had probably said the whole thing in one breath. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and she finally had a clue of what was going on inside his head. Of course she was worried about ruining it too, and she had made the whole friendship excuse to herself hundreds of times, but she wasn't going to let it stop her now that they were this far.

“Then _stop_. _Speaking_ ,” She ordered and smashed her lips back to his. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders and was working on his tie when he pulled back.

“I don't even know if that means something good or-” He quieted as she yanked his head back down by his tie. She really was going to miss having a leash around him for when he was being stupid. It came in handy.

“I will tell you when you start to ruin it. Until then, assume that everything is going really, really well. Okay?” He opened his mouth but she interrupted him before he could make a sound. “Don't speak, just nod. Do you understand?” He wordlessly nodded, following her directions.

“Good,” she said more to herself as she went to work on his tie.

* * *

 

If getting out of both of their clothes wasn't hard enough (she always meant to do something about that zipper on her dress that always jammed) the waiting was absolute torture.

“You sure?” Jake asked for hopefully the last time. She didn't know why it was so hard for him to believe that she truly wanted this. Or he was still worried about screwing it up, but she was far past the point of worrying about stuff like that at that moment.

“Jake, _please_ ,” she begged. “ _Touch me_.” And he actually listened to her for once.

She was lying on her back on her bed with him hovering over her, and she almost yanked his head down, cause she was used to him being the brash one, and couldn't stand it when the tables were turned. She wondered briefly if it was usually this infuriating for him when she was all slow and cautious, but then she decided he deserved it. Or would have, if his lips didn't finally meet hers the moment she reached that decision.

She tangled her hands in his hair that was definitely going to be fussed up at odd angles by the end of the night. Amy's whole body felt alight, and she wasn't sure if she needed Jake to put out the fire or to make it burn brighter. He tasted like sweet temptation and she was sure she knew the exact flavor of the forbidden fruit.

She let out a whine when she felt Jake's lips leave hers, but was soon comforted by the fact that he was kissing his way down her throat, nipping and sucking wherever he pleased. The attention he gave to the dip between her collarbones was nearly overwhelming, the scrape of his teeth and his lavishing tongue were almost too much.

She didn't know how she managed to get so worked up so quick. They weren't even fucking yet, and there she was, gasping for air. She wasn't sure if it was from the teasing wait, or just from the sole fact that it was Jake. Jake on top of her. Jake's lips, and tongue, and teeth- all to herself. She figured it was a mix between the two, with a heavy bias towards the latter.

Amy thought she was actually doing okay until she realized she was digging her nails into his back when he captured a nipple to swirl in his mouth. She tried pull her fingers away so he wouldn't have red crescent moons on him in the morning, but her body wasn't obeying her brain. She dug them in even harder when he teased her other nipple with his fingers. She resigned herself to just apologizing in the morning and hoping he would be okay with that.

She hardly even noticed when his hand started to trail its way down her stomach until his fingers explored her center.

“Fuck, you're wet,” he hissed, sounding more than a little pleased. Amy tried to come up with a clever remark, but all of her thoughts left her head when his thumb pressed against her clit. He rubbed tiny circles against her bud and she didn't even notice anything else until he lifted her hands from her back and placed them on the sheets beside them, which she gripped instantly.

He traveled along her stomach with his mouth, but it wasn't long before he got to where she desperately needed him to be.

Soon enough, his tongue replaced his thumb to flick her clit as one of his lovely, long fingers dipped into her center. As far as Amy was concerned, she and him were the only things in the universe, his hot mouth pleasing her in ways she didn't even have names for.

“ _Jake_ ,” she keened, since it was the only thing she could think of to say. She needed him to go faster, or harder, but she couldn't fit those needs into words. The only thing running through her head over and over was his name.

“My name has never sounded so good,” he growled. She tried to say it again, but before she could even get the first syllable out, he crooked his finger into hitting her G spot, turning whatever she planned on saying into a full fledged moan. She felt more than heard him chuckle, and she was torn between trying to hit him for laughing at her, or begging him to continue. Both options were looking equally viable when he added a second finger and her back arched of it's own accord. Amy tried to buck her hips up to meet his pressure, but he had wisely splayed his free fingers on her stomach to keep her exactly where he wanted her.

Jake seemed to sense she was getting close, because the moment she was about to go over the edge he slowed his tongue and his finger fucking to a torturous pace. He was an agonizing tease, and Amy was certain she should not be enjoying it as much as she was.

When she was positive she was about to burst at the seams, he curled his finger at just the right angle, and flicked his tongue in just the right way that sent her over the edge. She came with a mix between a cry and a shout while he lapped up all she had to offer between her quivering legs. When she finished riding out the waves of her orgasm Jake extricated himself with a huge grin plastered on his face.

“You taste good,” he told her as he licked his lips. She would have laughed if she wasn't so breathless. “Wanna try?” He offered his fingers that were still dripping with her come. She wasn't sure if he was serious, but she couldn't think of a good reason not to, so she held open her inviting mouth. She licked herself off of his fingers in the most suggestive way she could manage, never breaking eye contact. Amy swirled her tongue around him and sucked with a lascivious moan in her throat. It wasn't exactly a bad taste, just a bit of a strange one. She was happy Jake enjoyed it at least.

She suddenly flipped their positions so that when she pushed him back, his head hit the pillow. She kissed him then, her tongue roaming his mouth and mingling with his. She actually kinda liked the flavor of her come mixed with Jake's saliva. She could definitely get used to it.

Amy made her way across his jaw to nibble on his ear, then licked and nipped her way down his throat, relishing in the bob of his Adam’s apple.

“A little hot and bothered, huh?” She taunted as she rolled her hips into his erection, and he let out a soft groan much to her delight.

“You could say that,” he conceded weakly.

She almost wanted nothing more than to give him payback for all the teasing, but that came second to what she desired most in that moment. To fuck him senseless. Her competitive nature was gearing up, but it was no match for the need she had to feel his cock inside of her.

“I would love to return the favor, but I really need to fuck you right now, so we'll have to save that for another time,” she said. She wasn't sure if the smile on his face was for the promised fucking, or the promised future of them together, but she knew which one she wanted it to be for.

With little ceremony she lowered herself on his cock. When he was buried in her, she came close to letting out a moan/whine/whimper, but nothing escaped her lips but a gasp. It was a lucky thing she was already so slick because otherwise she wasn't sure he would be able to fit. She took him up to the hilt and gave herself time to adjust to his size- she had never felt so filled in her life, so complete.

Amy raised and lowered herself at a tantalizing speed until Jake placed his hands on her hips to help her pick up the pace. She dragged her nails down his chest in a halfhearted attempt to support herself, but she was sure he'd see the angry red lines as marks of conquest more than anything else later. She couldn't imagine a better feeling than his cock slamming into her, his skin on hers, their heat all balled up into one.

She had to coax her eyes into opening so she could see what the feather light touches were at her palm, but it was more work than she imagined since they were screwed tight with pleasure. When she actually opened them, she was floored by what she saw.

It was a simple sight really: Jake was looking up at her, holding her palm pressed to his lips with a kiss. If she had described that moment to anyone else they wouldn't know what the big deal was, but they couldn't see what she was seeing in that moment. It was surprisingly intimate, which seemed odd since they were in the middle of having the best sex of her life, but it was the only word she knew to describe it. The simple act was so much deeper than sex, or bodies, or any physical sensation they were feeling then and there. It was just caring, devotion, affection, and... love. She knew it wasn't just physical attraction for him at that moment, and really, she never should have been surprised. It was always obvious that she was more than that to Jake, but she couldn't help but have doubts. And all of those doubts had washed away.

That wasn't even to mention the way he was looking at her. Like he was reveling in her. Amy had never felt so amazing as when his eyes were on her. She never really had low self esteem, but if she had, one glance from his direction would be enough to cure it. Before she had met Jake, she never considered people easy to read, but he just wore his heart on his sleeve around her. The way his face lit up when he saw her like she was a walking miracle. Like he couldn't believe she existed.

And Amy felt the same way. She didn't know how the universe aligned to create something as amazing as him, and to bring them together, but she was so thankful it did. She wasn't sure if he could see how she felt when he looked her in the eyes, but she hoped he did. She could never find the words to tell him how amazing, incredible, spectacular, and unbelievable he was. She was left wondering half the time how someone like him could even be real. Of course he wasn't perfect, but he wouldn't be Jake if he was. His flaws were just facets of him, and she loved every part of him. Amy didn't think she could ever find the right words to tell him just how wonderful he was, so she prayed he could see it in her eyes.

“ _Fuck_ , Jake. I can't think straight when you look at me like that,” she managed to get out in between gasps and moans. She had been lost a moment in her reverie, but all the pleasure coursing through her body stayed near the front of her mind. She tried to focus her attention on all the nerve endings in her skin that were just on fire, but it was so overwhelming that she just had to settle on just being in that moment.

“Then don't try,” he murmured from behind her hand, and she had to admit that was good advice.

The way he watched her reminded her of the Greek loves rolled into one. Agápe, Philia, and Éros- family, friend, and lover. They were partners in more than one sense of the word. And god, did it feel good to have her partner pounding into her.

Amy tried to give a little warning before she was pushed over the edge, but all that came out was a scream as she orgasmed, with Jake following soon after her. It took almost all of her remaining strength to collapse onto the bed beside him. Try as she might she couldn't stop her chest from heaving, but she felt better about it since Jake seemed to be struggling with the same problem.

He turned to face her, and stared at her with those gorgeous eyes that were way too easy to lose herself in. He looked amazing with the short curls on his forehead matted with sweat and the sweet smile on his face that was reserved just for her.

“Don't look at me like that,” she ordered, despite the fact that she wanted him to disobey her.

“Why not?”

“Cause I might never leave your side again if you do,” Amy answered earnestly. She didn't think she would be able to stand being more than a step away from him now, and the look of adoration on his face wasn't helping any either.

“Sounds good to me,” Jake smiled. He drew circles on her hip, and even though he was only inches away, she was glad to still have the constant contact with him. She wasn't ready to give up his touch for any amount of time.

“You looked nice tonight,” he finally broke the silence. She always loved hearing his voice, but the silence filled with their smiles wasn't too bad either.

“At the party, or here?” Amy asked playfully. She considered that she should have been worried about how this event was going to affect their lives, but she just couldn't manage to care. In her elated state, she couldn't be bothered with concerns of the future. She couldn't be bothered to think about anything but him.

“Both. At the party you were beautiful. Here: Damn. I don't think I ever want to see you in clothes again,” Jake chuckled, and Amy knew the feeling. She could definitely use more of shirtless (and pants-less) Jake in her life.

“Get used to it. We still have work on Monday. But I'll be sure to give you breaks to keep you happy,” She tried to make the statement sound flirty, but that wasn't the point of it. What she really wanted to work in was what was coming after this. If they were going to have a future together. She wanted to know what tomorrow would look like.

“So are we going to keep doing this?” Jake asked, apparently getting the hint, at least subconsciously. He seemed hesitant to even asked her, like he was worried what her reaction would be. She didn't know how he could still be unsure of what her answer would be.

“Do you want-”

“Yes,” he interrupted her with his immediate answer before she could even finish the question. Then he added, “Was I supposed to pretend to have to think about that? I've thought about that question for years, and my answer's always been yes.”

Amy was left searching for words when she realized he was waiting for her to respond, but none came up. She did the only thing she could think of, which was crash her lips back to his while she tried to remember how to use the English language

“Me too. Yes. I want to... too,” she finished lamely after she pulled back. But she didn't care about how stupid she sounded because of the full blown grin that bloomed across Jake's face. She would have been content to just curl up into him and fall asleep then and there, but there was something that was nagging at her, and it had a simple enough solution.

She slipped her fingers down to her slit, then brought them to her mouth so she could finally know what Jake tasted like. She sucked his come from her fingers with a sigh trapped in her throat with his rapt attention on her. She dipped her fingers down again then offered them to Jake, who gave her a quirked eyebrow.

“Fair's only fair,” Amy prodded him, still holding out her hand. He considered her argument, then opened his lips with a shrug- and Amy made quick work of getting her fingers into his waiting mouth. He made a face as soon as the taste hit him.

“You taste _much_ better than I do,” Jake informed her when he was done grimacing, and she just had to laugh at his facial expressions.

“Yeah, that's what I get to deal with,” Amy said with a smile, and enjoyed the guilty look that crossed his face. When he looked like he was about to apologize she shut him up with a kiss.

“It's an acquired taste. All the better when I get to think about how I'm the one who fucked you so hard, sucked you off, and made you feel so good you just couldn't help yourself,” she murmured seductively.

“Yeah?” Jake chuckled.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, and grabbed his hand that she was sure she wouldn't let go of for the rest of her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I did good. Basically the most explicit thing I've ever written, so please let me know what parts I did well and what I need to work on. Or just tell me if you liked it or not.  
> Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 2 (the last chapter) will be incredibly smutty. I'm only about half way through writing the ch, but it's already 2500+ words. Hopefully it will be finished and posted within a few days. It will have some fluff mixed in with the copious amounts of fucking.


End file.
